


Waiting on the council chambers (epilogue)

by ShinyMetalAssKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMetalAssKnight/pseuds/ShinyMetalAssKnight
Summary: An epilogue of my story "Waiting on the council chambers" in which Anakin chooses to obey Master Windu
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Waiting on the council chambers (epilogue)

A few days have past since his official installment on being a Master Jedi, life couldn’t be better, that was until Padme’s labor grew closer, so Anakin ask the Council for a time of to go visit Naboo as it was Padme’s plan for the baby to be born there. Anakin felt nervous because although the other Master knew about his growing not so secret family he still felt with unease at how would they react at the birth of a Force Sensitive baby, he walk through the gates and enter the Council Chambers. 

Immediately was greeted by his friend, his mentor, his brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi, with a tight hug. “Anakin, it’s good to see you my friend”. “Obi-Wan! I hope your business on Utapau went smooth”. “As smoth as chasing a four arm droid on a giant lizard can be” They both laugh. “Luckily Commander Cody and the rest of the squadron came and help me deal with the rest of the droid army.” “So I take you had a lot of fun” “I did, but I also heard what you did with the younglings” Anakin’s face went red immediately “It’s okay my young Padawan, there’s nothing wrong with teaching the younglings about the ways of the Force. You have become a true Master my Padawan” Anakin felt proud of his master’s words.

Mace Windu interrups their meeting, Obi Wan goes to sit in his Council chair while Anakin steps up at the center of the chamber “Master Skywalker, you asked for this meeting, is there a special reason of why the whole council should be here today?” Anakin serenated his expression “Masters and members of the Council, I present myself today in front of you to ask for permission to be away for a few months to Naboo to be present on the birth of senator Amidala’s baby, I know this is asking too much given the current situation with the Federation and the Senate and my position as master but I beg you to considerate please” 

All the members of the council stare at each other with Ki Adi Mundi being the first on to speak “As you have mention young Master the end of the conflict with the Federation is almost at hand and the peace will reign once more in this vast galaxy of ours, but in the meantime I do not think a lease for you would be the adequate proceeding, no, it’s going to be a mission of high importance. You will be the bodyguard of Senator Amidala during and after her labor, you must stay with her and her newborn at all times to ensure their wellbeing” Anakin tried not to smile at his sudden “mission” one of the eldest council members was giving him.   
“You’ll need some help at that important mission” Said Master Plo Koon “Luckily for you I have a civilian who will gladly help you on your quest and will help you protect the senator and her offspring, I shall call her immediately to inform her of this matter” 

“As said as before important this mission is, but for a Jedi alone he should not go, Master Kenobi will accompany you.” “I accept the mission master Yoda” Said Obi Wan who was seated behind Anakin. “Skywalker, important this mission is, accept it do you?” Yoda looked at him directly with a serious expression. He responded with confidence “I do, I will protect senator Amidala and her newborn until the peace return and beyond” Yoda looked at him and nodded “Leave at once you must. Alone a pregnant senator should not be”.   
Obi Wan and Anakin both bowed and left the chambers “Why am I always the one to go with you? As everyone in the council forget that every time we’re together something bad happens?”. The youngling Meera runs towards his master and jumps into his arms “Hi Meera, how’s your lessons?” “I’m great, master Yoda says that I have plotencial” Obi Wan and Anakin laugh “It’s potential Meera” “Are you going to train us again?” Anakin put the young Togruta down and kneel in front of her “I’m sorry Meera, I have a very important mission to do, but I will comeback in a few months” The youngling almost cry and makes a sad face “But don’t worry, here take this” He gives her Watto’s red and blue dice “This will take you far away than whatever you have imagined” The girl looks at it “Thank you master Anakin” “You’re welcome Meera” He hugs her and leaves with Obi Wan. 

They take a ship and arrive quickly to Padme and Anakin’s home. C-3PO greets them “Master Anakin, master Kenobi, it’s so good to see you, master Amidala said you were coming” “Yes 3PO where is she?” Said Anakin. “She’s in the terrace” He quickly went to his pregnant wife who was looking at the city. “Ani” She kissed him as soon as she saw him “Padme, I have bad news” Said Anakin with a severe expression. “What happened? Is something wrong?” “Yes, I can’t come with you to Naboo” “Why?¡ Did the council do not approve us being together? What did they said?” 

He let out a sigh and said “I have to go on a mission” “What kind of mission would be more important than to go with your wife to give birth to your child?” Said Padme angry and frustrated, she could not believe that the council could be this cold “They want me to be the bodyguard of a pregnant senator on her way to Naboo” He smirk while looking at her, she realized his prank and started smacking him on the arm “You idiot, that wasn’t funny, I was starting to think of fighting the entire council”. He laughs with her “That would have been a great fight”. 

After the packing they all go to the city spaceport. Being accompanied by her husband by one of her closest friends and their droids Padme felt safer than ever. At the port they were intercepted by Senator Organa and his wife “I heard you were leaving today so we wanted to say farewell and to wish you luck, to both of you” Said the senator while hugging his wife “We also wanted to give you this” Said Breha while giving them a present “It’s some baby clothes, we didn’t knew if it was a boy or a girl so it’s two of each” “Thank you” Said Padme while hugging the senator of Alderaan and his wife “I hope you can meet the baby soon enough” Said Anakin while stretching the senator’s hand. “We have to wait until the Senate can resolve some things, without Palpatine the senate will need someone to guide the Galaxy Senate, let’s hope the next one is not a Sith Lord” He laughs awkwardly. 

“If that would happen I’m sure Skyguy here could handle the Sith” Said a well-known voice for all of them. “Ahsoka!” Said Anakin happily, he went to hug his former apprentice “Wow, you were never that affectionate before” Tease the padawan. “Nice to see you too Skyguy, now where’s the baby and its loving mother?” She said while walking towards Padme who hug her tight “Nice to see you too princess” “Thank you for accompany us Ahsoka” “Well when master Plo Koon contacted me for this important mission I couldn’t refuse” 

“Let’s get going shall we?” Said Obi Wan while boarding the ship. “Senator we will see you later” “Of course senator Amidala, we are very happy for you” All aboarded the ship and went to Naboo. After arriving and settling on Padme’s castle the baby didn’t take too long to be born a couple of days later. Everything went into frenzy with Anakin being a very excited and nervous father to be he was running everywhere to appease his laboring wife who was staring at him with a furious anger rival to any Sith Lord he had encountered.   
The medical droid receive the baby, a boy, and show it to Padme who quickly said “Luke” while being exhausted “You cannot rest now, there’s another one coming” Said the droid while Anakin, Obi Wan, Ashoka, C-3PO and R2-D2 where shocked by the news. The second baby was born a few minutes after its brother, this time being a girl, once again the medical droid show it to the exhausted Padme who called her “Leia”. 

Anakin went to his tired wife and kissed her lips “Thank you, they’re beautiful, just like their mother” He looked back at Obi Wan who was holding baby Leia while Ahsoka was making funny faces to baby Luke. Anakin was happy to have a good family and some great friends by his side. He knew life was good, who knew that a slave from Tattoine could be this lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Sorry for keep you waiting


End file.
